


Castles in Air

by toli-a (togina)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togina/pseuds/toli-a
Summary: “Bucky talks a lot of hooey when he’s bored.”





	Castles in Air

“Really?” Clint asks, after Bucky tells him that the Barneses had died in a shipwreck, all their belongings and his Mum’s beloved piano crated up and only a mile from the New York shore, Lady Liberty watching all but Bucky sink into the sea.

“ _No_ ,” Steve interrupts, rolling his eyes and hunching down so he fits under the arm Bucky had rested on the back of the couch. “Bucky talks a lot of hooey when he’s bored.”

“Blarney,” Bucky corrects, because there’s a difference between a lie and a story. It’s important to have a past, and the Winter Soldier never had one to give.

“You’ve been spouting blarney since we met,” Steve informs him, pronouncing the word with mock disdain. “Assume everything he says is nonsense,” he tells Clint, though as he says it he curls closer into Bucky’s chest, blonde hair brushing over where metal meets flesh. “He likes building castles in the air.”

“I remade the world for you,” Bucky whispers into Steve’s scalp, too soft for anyone but the drowned ghosts to hear.


End file.
